Después de Cinco Tequilas
by Clo Espinoza
Summary: Desde hoy comenzare a celebrar mis cumpleaños… incluso seguiré el consejo del sombrerero loco e implementare el feliz no cumpleaños, todo lo que sea necesario para volver a disfrutar de tan excelente regalo.


_Desde hoy comenzare a celebrar mis cumpleaños… incluso seguiré el consejo del sombrerero loco e implementare el feliz no cumpleaños, todo lo que sea necesario para volver a disfrutar de tan excelente regalo._

**Después de Cinco Tequilas…**

Lisa Hayes odia su cumpleaños… no es por el miedo que pudiera tener de ser un año más vieja y sentir que el tiempo se le esté terminando para cumplir con aquella lista de cosas que deseaba hacer… aunque pensándolo bien el imbécil de Dolzar tacho algunos puntos en unos cuantos minutos… surfear en Hawaii, ver un atardecer desde el punto más alto de la Torre Eiffel, cantar con un mariachi en Garibaldi, bailar con su padre en su boda, "The Way you Look Tonight".

No es en lo absoluto pensar que terminaría vieja con diez perros y olvidando donde dejo su dentadura postiza, al menos tendría a Claudia a su lado así que podrían recordarse mutuamente el último lugar donde la utilizaron.

Tampoco es el sentir que pronto su dinamita ya no podrá ayudar mucho a la explosión demográfica, sus ovarosaurios aún tienen algunos años por delante, cuando quiera un bebe, una mujer tiene algunas opciones… benditos avances de la ciencia.

Es un poco el saber que él no le cantará feliz cumpleaños a ti para despertarla con un brownie, después de haberle hecho el amor durante toda la noche… su fantasía favorita no es en lo absoluto factible, el muy animal continúa suspirando en los rincones por la cantante cerebro de canario, a estas alturas del partido se conforma con que le regale el poster de su habitación para romperlo en 1000 pedacitos que después reduciría a cenizas.

No… a lo que teme es a la maldición del cumpleaños, sin fallar un solo año, algo nada agradable sucede ese día, no sabe por que pero inclusive cuando su vida era un sueño de princesa de hadas en su hermosa casa victoriana localizada en unos de los barrios más exclusivos de Londres y pasaba 364 maravillosos y perfectos días, su cumpleaños era una mierda…para muestra un botón:

A los seis años se rompió un brazo por estar trepándose en los árboles de la casa de verano de los Hayes en Dorset… su madre le advirtió que no anduviera de chiva loca corriendo por los jardines y mucho menos como un monito en las ramas de los árboles, debió haberle hecho caso por que una de ellas se rompió y termino en el suelo llorando de dolor, paso el resto del día en el hospital donde le acomodaron el codo sin anestesia y le enyesaron el brazo, ya no pudo jugar en la nieve por el resto de sus vacaciones de invierno.

A los diez le dio rubiola y tuvieron que cancelar su fiesta de disfraces, donde todos tenían que ir de algún personaje de Disney, su madre y ella tardaron todo un mes en planear y hacer decoraciones. Durante dos semanas de su cuarentena no uso nada más que su traje de Bella, hasta que desapareció misteriosamente de la cesta de la ropa sucia, a la fecha aún atesora su collage de muñecas de madera para vestir que tuvo que enviar vía correo a cada una de sus invitadas.

A los trece murió su viejo pastor inglés, Nynuk; su abuelo Hayes se lo regalo al nacer, así que tenían la misma edad, ese perro era su nana, algo similar a la de Peter Pan, la acompaño en sus vacaciones arruinadas por un brazo roto y las cuarentenas de la rubiola y el sarampión… el pulgoso fue uno de sus mejores amigos, un apoyo silencioso durante uno de los peores años de vida, cuando su madre murió de cáncer un brumoso septiembre del año que Lisa cumplió 11, obviamente ni su padre o ella tenían humor para celebrar absolutamente nada, ni siquiera navidad, uno de los pocos consuelos que tuvo fueron los lengüetazos llenos de cariño y olor a croqueta de su perro.

A los 16 durante su presentación en sociedad, por presión de su abuela materna – "Fiona soñó con este día desde que naciste, debes hacerlo por ella" - descubrió su alergia al caviar y mientras bailaba su primer vals con Karl River, vistiendo un exclusivo traje de Vera Wang, luciendo las joyas de la familia Spencer y un peinado de salón que tardaron tres horas en hacer, vomito de una manera nada elegante sobre los zapatos del joven. Supo que era un chico especial cuando solamente se atacó de la risa ante las caras de asco de toda la sociedad londinense, contagiándola a ella de su jocosidad.

Dos días antes de su cumpleaños 17, su padre le informó que Karl River había fallecido en Marte, paso los siguientes cinco días encerrada en su habitación abrazada a un cojín llorando, recordando la efímera pero apasionada relación que sostuvo con el joven desde que sin importar que sus zapatos apestaban a vomito y luego de ella lavara su boca, la beso con pasión y le confesó que siempre le gusto aún con sus frenos y trenzas… unas semanas después de la noticia tomo la decisión de unirse al ejercito y sobre todo de olvidarse de una vez por todas de celebrar que un 3 de diciembre su madre la vio por primera vez, la acuno con dulzura en sus brazos y la llamo Elizabeth Fiona Hayes… Lisa.

No puede considerarse como un logro el haber salido de otra persona, a la que deben celebrar es a la mujer que después de nueve meses de estar cargando a otro ser humano, tiene que pasar horas de labor de parto… eso si es toda una hazaña; así que el pastel lo come cuando se toma una deliciosa taza de café expreso, y ha listado todas diferentes versiones de feliz cumpleaños a ti o las mañanitas que cantaba el Rey David en la misma categoría que los villancicos navideños… insoportables.

Claudia Grant siempre ha pensado que un poco de mala suerte, bueno bastante mala suerte si somos sinceros, no calificaba como una maldición; esta bien la muerte de su madre y de Karl son algo difícil de superar, vaya que si lo sabrá ella, pero lo demás… todos pasamos por brazos rotos, rubiola y sufrimos la perdida de una mascota especial, lo de la vomitada es ahora una anécdota divertida que ayuda a que aquellos que no lo conocieron se dieran cuenta del increíble ser humano que era Karl River.

Para alguien que ha celebrado su cumpleaños de todas las maneras posibles, desde fiestas con temas diversos, días completos en parques de diversiones con sus amigos, la visita de los sietes bares, hasta maratones sexuales con Roy; es realmente inconcebible que alguien no desee tener un día un especial para celebrarse a si mismo.

Desde que se conocieron, durante la III Guerra Mundial, Claudia le ha insistido salir aunque fuera a tomar un café y comer una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria, algo ridículo y hasta cierto punto patético, sobre todo para mujeres de su edad, pero después de dos años comprendió que la idea de ir a bailar o a un bar no era muy atractiva para Lisa.

Pero para la cabeza dura de su amiga inclusive un simple café es una celebración y la respuesta siempre ha sido la misma – "estamos en medio de una guerra, ya tendremos tiempo para celebrar cosas más importantes" – pero precisamente por estar peleando una guerra y poder morir en cualquier momento, uno debía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para disfrutar la vida.

Pero su amiga es todo un Grinch de los cumpleaños, cuando alguien de la tripulación se atreve acercarse para felicitarla y darle un abrazo, la reina de hielo les agradece con un frío y desangelado – "gracias" – que podría helar a la persona más festiva, ninguno de los valientes lo ha intentando dos veces… bueno solamente una persona que tiene la cabeza más dura que una piedra, el hermano necio de Roy no solamente no deja todo en un felicidades, sino que la abraza con fuerza… si no fuera por que Lisa esta locamente enamorada de él y disfruta cada segundo de su cercanía, ya habría terminado en el hospital una o dos veces con la nariz rota.

Pero este año fue diferente, no solamente entro al puente con un sonrisa enorme, la abrazo por detrás dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, cuando ella se volteo sabiendo perfectamente quien era y lo vio le devolvió la sonrisa. El volvió a abrazarla con fuerza

- Feliz cumpleaños Hayes – le dijo suavemente al oído

- Gracias Rick

- Sabes… nunca hemos salido a celebrarlo de manera apropiada

- Siempre hemos estado demasiado ocupados para hacerlo – el tono mostraba tristeza, sobre todo por que él había estado ocupado esperando la llamada de Minmei, una que no siempre llegaba – pero esta bien no soy una persona que le gusten las fiestas

- Esa es una tontería, después de salir de parranda conmigo jamás volverás a decir algo así, paso por ti a tu casa a las 2100

- Pero…

- No hay pero que valga, si no estas lista a esa hora juro que te saco con tu pijama de ositos – ella volvió a abrir la boca para soltar un pretexto – mañana es nuestro muy merecido descanso semanal, así que podemos desvelarnos y tomar todo lo que se nos antoje

Todos estaban sorprendidos pues toda esa platica se llevo a cabo con ella en sus brazos, sus rostro demasiado cerca y ambos observándose fijamente a los ojos, es Rick quien rompe el abrazo, le da un beso suave en la mejilla y se dirige a la salida.

- No se te olvide a las 9 – dijo antes de salir

Sabe que la principal razón por la cual pudo convencerla, fue por los sentimientos de su pelirroja amiga por Rick Hunter, y que fuera de servicio no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para decirle que no, mucho menos cuando la tomo por sorpresa, así que al salir de servicio la acompañó al centro comercial a comprar algo que no fuera ropa de abuela y la ayudo a arreglarse.

Claudia no puede más que agradecer al piloto cabeza dura el que haya podido literalmente obligado a la terca pelirroja ir al bar de Pete, sentarse en una de las mesas y observar con detenimiento lo que Rick llamo como un gran conocer de bebidas una bandera.

Su amiga luce por primera vez de la edad que realmente tiene, los jeans a la cadera y la blusa un poco escotada color negro, completada por un jersey y botas largas… relajada y sonriente, meditando si se atreve o no a tomar el brebaje que su amigo ordeno para todos.

- Vamos no todos los días cumples veintitrés

- No, el próximo año cumpliré veinticuatro y al siguiente veinticinco… así sucesivamente, creo que así funcionan los cumpleaños

- Rick tiene razón Lisa – la sonrisa de Max no la reconforta – tienes que recuperar el tiempo perdido, no puedes ir por la vida sin haber disfrutado una buena borrachera en tu cumpleaños

- Oye yo jamás me he puesto una buena borrachera, ni siquiera se cuando demonios es mi cumpleaños

- Que te parece si implementamos que sea también el día de hoy, no creo que Lisa tenga algún problema en compartir la fecha – la morena voltea a ver a la cumpleañera – o si amiga

- Por mi puede quedarse con la fecha

- Vamos Hayes deja de fingir demencia y comienza a beber, lo peor que puede pasar es que termines con la cabeza dentro del escusado mientras vomitas las entrañas, prometo sostener tu cabello

- Ok Rick… pero antes dime que demonios es esto – señala las dos copitas y un plato lleno de limones cortados a la mitad

- Ya te dije es una bandera

- Creo que no pregunto el nombre hermano, si no de que demonios esta compuesta

- Es limón, un caballito de tequila y un caballito de sangrita… verde, blanco y rojo, la bandera de México, Rodrigo Veytia me lo recomendó y es deliciosa

- Que es el tequila

- Una bebida muy fuerte originaria de México, creo que tu líder de escuadrón desea ver a Lisa mucho más desenvuelta

- Creo que a todos nos quiere ver más desenvueltos – responde la Meltrai – se toman en el orden en que están acomodados

- No primero es el tequila, luego la sangrita y terminas con el limón, vamos que perdemos horas trago… listos una, dos, salud

- Los cinco jóvenes se toman de un solo trago el tequila, solamente Rick y Max no hacen gestos al hacerlo, la sangrita es mucho más tranquila y el limón les ayuda asentar todo.

- Eso es fuego embotellado, siento como si mi lengua se hubiera dormido

- En serio esta hecho de fuego, Rick como te atreves a darnos una bebida hecho de algo tan peligroso

- Es una expresión amor, Lisa quiso decir que es realmente fuerte

- Yo digo que esto merece otra ronda

- Eso cuñada, como siempre tienes la razón

- Todavía lo dudabas, la noche es joven, así que veamos que pasa después de cinco tequilas

Y Lisa solamente necesita una bandera más para olvidarse de la maldición del cumpleaños y la sangrita… tequila, limón y sal es su nueva bebida favorita, sobre todo después de la demostración de Rick sobre como tomar la bebida de los dioses aztecas como todo un mexicano.

- Ok… lames – cuando la reina de hielo ve su lengua acariciar el dorso de su mano siente tanta envidia de ella – hechas sal, vuelves a lamer – la joven no pudo evitar replicar el movimiento de él pero sobre sus labios mientras no puede quitar la vista de la lengua de su amigo – tomas de un solo trago el tequila y chupas el limón… tu turno

Lisa lo observa y la sonrisa sincera del objeto de su afecto hace que su corazón retumbe con fuerza en su pecho, al mismo ritmo de la canción que sus amigos se levantaron a bailar dejándolos solos en la mesa, suspira tratando de tranquilizarse y hace una nota mental de patearlos por dejarla sola con Rick, aunque tal vez podría besarlos, ya decidirá que hacer según como las cosas se desarrollen… después de cinco tequilas ya veremos que pasa.

- Bien… lamo – pasa su lengua como si estuviera lamiendo una paleta y Rick no puede evitar pensar que a pesar de la inocencia de la acción de su amiga es lo más sensual que ha visto – hecho sal, vuelvo a lamer y tomo de un solo trago el caballito – suelta un simpático gritito y él no puede evitar imaginar ese grito en otro contexto – vaya que esta fuerte y por último chupo limón

- Que tal

- Creo que Teniente Hunter que usted esta tratando de embriagarme

- Estoy tratando de que te saques la viga que tienes en el trasero y te diviertas – ella sonríe – estamos vivos Lis, nos merecemos una noche de tequila, buena música y mejor compañía, tu más que nadie merece eso y mucho más

- Ya no hago los horarios de patrullaje piloto, no hay necesidad de halagarme, no sacaras nada con ello

- Bien sabes que no es por eso… además no creo que quieras cantar karaoke en tus cinco sentidos

- Para eso necesitamos una botella para cada uno de los parroquianos, canto como un gato siendo atropellado

- Mentira, cuando estas concentrada pero de buen humor canturreas sin darte cuenta y tienes una voz bastante decente

- Creo que el que esta algo ebrio es otro, pero con un shot más podría dejar que me convencieras de bailar un poco

La única respuesta que obtiene es ver a su amigo levantar la mano haciéndole una señal al mesero, quien de inmediato llego a su mesa con cuatro caballitos más, así que repiten la operación sal – tequila – limón dos veces más antes de levantarse para unirse con sus amigos en la pista de baile.

- Adoro esta canción – dicen los dos entusiasmados al mismo tiempo cuando "The Time" de los Black Eye Peas comienza a sonar

De inmediato los Stearling, Claudia y el chico que la invito a bailar, y los dos jóvenes recién llegados comienzan a saltar y a moverse al ritmo de la música, haciendo un pequeño circulo, ni por un según Lisa recuerda su arruinada fiesta de princesas, su viejo pastor inglés, los zapatos vomitados de Karl… lo único que tiene en mente es sacudirse, cantar lo más fuerte que puede y disfrutar el momento.

Rick le dijo que después de parrandear con ella cambiaría su opinión sobre festejar… vaya que lo estaba logrando y con creces.

Ya no esta sola, tiene los mejores amigos del mundo, unos a pruebas de balas, como lo han demostrado en todas y cada una de las batallas que han sobrevivido juntos, durante su vida ha recibido todo tipo de regalos… caros, adorables, inolvidables; pero uno de los mejores regalos que jamás haya recibido es algo tan simple como una excelente canción y una mejor compañía. Por ese instante no piensa en lo que ha perdido, en la guerra que los amenaza todos los días o en el hecho de que el corazón de Rick continúa siendo ocupado Minmei… sal-tequila-limón-música-amigos, quien necesita algo más en la vida.

Rick y Max, y el desconocido suertudo de la división de tácticas militares que baila con Claudia, saben que son de los hombres más envidados del bar; sus parejas son tan sensuales sin proponérselo…

Miriya no tiene ni idea de lo que la sensualidad es, como todo en su vida, la Meltrai baila como se le hace natural, solamente sigue sus instintos; Claudia es más recatada pero no por eso menos llamativa; y Lisa es toda una revelación, con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando la música, cada movimiento es para ella misma no para lucir su muy hermoso cuerpo y darse a desear, pero su amigo sabe que varios jóvenes en el bar están aullando como lobos al verla.

Cuanto tiempo están en la pista, no lo saben… cada canción es mejor que la anterior, esporádicamente alguno de ellos se acerca a su mesa para refrescar su garganta, para de inmediato regresa a la pista y continuar bailando, es su fiesta privada y algunas personas del bar se han unido a ella.

Pero cuando comienza una canción de ritmo caribeño, safriduo cree recordar que se llama el grupo, el joven piloto de cabello negro no puede evitar acercarse a su amiga pelirroja, tomarla fuertemente de las caderas, lo que hace que Lisa abra los ojos sorprendida, al darse cuenta que es él sonríe y permite que siga el movimiento cadencioso de sus caderas, el que hace un poco más lento para que Rick pueda acoplarse a él.

- Feliz Cumpleaños – le dice al oído para que lo escuche, al separarse puede ver en los ojos de ella aquella emoción que creyó haber imaginado cuando la salvo en el Gran Cañón o cuando le entrego el sobre con sus fotografías

- Gracias por el mejor cumplea… - no puede terminar la frase, pues su mejor amigo, el hombre por el cual su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, la esta besando

"Probablemente sea el alcohol" – piensa la joven mientras que con timidez le corresponde el beso – "a quien le importa por que sea, te esta besando" – hecha sus brazos a su cuello y comienza a acariciar su nuca, como respuesta Rick hace más profundo el beso y entierra sus fuertes dedos en sus caderas – "es va a dejar una marca, al menos así estaré segura que no fue un sueño"

Rick Hunter es uno de los hombres más valientes que jamás hayan volado un caza varitech, su valentía en algunas ocasiones raya en la idiotez temeraria, pero si algo teme el líder del escuadrón skull, es a Lisa Hayes… bueno más bien a perder a su mejor amiga, ha deseado besarla desde la primera vez que hablaron civilizadamente cuando huyeron de la premier de la película de Minmei, pero jamás lo ha hecho por miedo a arruinar su amistad.

Aun cuando le grita y le dice que ladee la cabeza para que sus dos únicas neuronas se conecten, ha deseado con todas sus fuerzas callarla a besos; si todavía piensa en la cantante que juega al yo-yo con él, pero con el tiempo se ha dado cuenta que lo que siente por ella es más deseo carnal que nada; Lisa es diferente, desea platicar con ella sobre sus sueños y temores, tanto como acariciarla y hacerla gemir de placer.

Claudia dijo… después de cinco tequilas, ese fue su plan desde el principio, tomarse unas copitas para relajarse y ayudar a Lisa a quitarse la armadura, pero cuidando que no se le pasaran las cucharadas como para terminar aprovechándose de una mujer ebria – "jamás hagas eso, siempre debes respetar la opinión de la mujer, pero siempre puedes darle un pequeño empujoncito" – Roy era brillante, así que lo intentaría, si Lisa no respondía su beso y de paso le pateaba las bolas, siempre podría tener el pretexto de haber bebido un poquito de más.

Por como lo besa, no cree tener que utilizar tan idiota excusa… su amiga esta contenta, no borracha; esta relajada, la manera en que le responde le hace darse cuenta que la comadreja esta casi tan excitada como él.

Es Rick quien rompe el beso, recargando su frente en la ella, mueve sus manos de sus caderas para abrazarla con fuerza, acariciando su espalda… sabe que deben lucir algo raros meciéndose con lentitud, como si estuvieran bailando una canción lenta y sensual, pero sabe que si continua besándola le resultará bastante difícil no arrancarle las bragas y tomarla ahí mismo en la pista de baile.

- ¿Cuantos tequilas hemos tomado? – la voz de Lisa lo saca de sus tribulaciones

- Perdón – la observa curioso y ella solamente sonríe de una manera que lo hace desear hacer todo lo posible para evitar que esa expresión deje alguna vez su rostro

- Pregunte que cuantos tequilas hemos tomado

- Unos cinco, por que

- Porque deseo irme a casa y ver que es lo que pasa

- Yo… a que refieres

- En serio, ladea la cabeza y une las dos únicas neuronas que hay en ese melón… quiero irme a casa contigo y ver que es lo que pasa, con nosotros

- Dame dos segundos – corre rumbo a la mesa donde Max, Miriya y Claudia los observan con expresiones picaras, regresa para besarla en los labios nuevamente – no te muevas

- No lo hare

Puede ver como batalla para sacar su billetera de su bolsillo trasero, le arroja unos billetes y su tarjeta de crédito a su amigo de lentes, le da un beso en la mejilla a cada una de las bellezas que lo acompañan, recoge el abrigo de Claudia para de inmediato dejarlo y tomar el correcto… todo en un tiempo record de 30 segundos.

- Vaya eso fue rápido

- Cuando tengo la motivación adecuada puedo hacer las cosas bastante bien

- Es eso una promesa

Caminan tomados de la mano, en silencio, rumbo al jeep de él, como todo un caballero le abre la portezuela y le ayuda a subir, el trayecto a la casa de ella es rápido, a las 3 de mañana que tráfico podría uno encontrar, pero aun así platican sobre la noche que han tenido.

- Sabes creo que Drummond me agrada lo suficiente como para dejar que corteje a mi cuñada

- Me temo que esa debe ser decisión de Claudia no tuya

- Por el contrario, Roy me encargo que cuidará de ella… además por lo que pude ver esta noche, dudo que tu amiga este en contra de conocer a James un poco mejor

- Si, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía interesarse en alguien, no desde Roy… toda la noche no se despego de él y lucía realmente

- Feliz

- Exacto, sabes creo que fue una maravillosa idea salir a divertirnos un poco, en verdad nos hacía falta relajarnos, debemos hacerlo de nuevo pronto

- Podemos implementar que la próxima semana sea cumpleaños de Miriya, digo no sabe ni cuando carajos es, además es una gran chica se merece una buena borrachera para celebrar el primero

- Para que conste yo no soy ebria

- Efectivamente no lo estas y no sabes como me alegro

- De que no este tomada, pensé que ese era tu plan Hunter – responde con una sonrisa de suficiencia, una que él joven del cabello oscuro adora

- No mi plan era relajarte, jamás me aprovecharía de una mujer que no sepa lo que esta haciendo, lo que terminemos haciendo esta noche quiero que lo disfrutes y sobre todo que lo recuerdes

Lisa se sonroja violentamente, la voz cargada de deseo de Rick, la hace sentirse más excitada que nunca en su vida, no es una joven virginal ante su primera experiencia sexual, tampoco es la mujer más experimentada del universo… simple y sencillamente es una joven militar a punto de cumplir uno de sus deseos más anhelados.

Al llegar a hogar el vuelve a ayudarla a bajar del jeep, tardan unos cuantos minutos en abrir la puerta pues es difícil para Lisa concentrarse en algo tan sencillo como buscar las llaves en su bolso con Rick lamiendo su cuello.

- Sabes la próxima vez echare la sal en este punto exacto – dice el joven señalando el punto donde el largo cuello de Lisa se une a sus hombros

- El día que quieras podemos hacer ese experimento

Cuando al fin logran pasar la puerta, ella camina delante de él…

- Deseas tomar algo

- No realmente – él se quita su chaqueta y sienta en su sillón, mientras la observa permanecer de pie – tranquila, no haremos nada para lo que no sientas estar lista

- Rick… debo ser sincera contigo – también se ha quitado el abrigo que avienta sobre el de Rick, se sienta junto a él, viéndolo fijamente a sus hermosos ojos azules – para mi no es algo impulsivo y loco causado por el alcohol, es un sueño hecho realidad

El joven de cabello oscuro la ve sin decir una sola palabra, Lisa puede ver los engranes de su cerebro funcionar a 1000 km/hora, su corazón comienza a latir menos fuerte esperando el golpe que supondrán las palabras de su amigo – "lo siento, yo tengo a Minmei" – sabe que la maldición del cumpleaños esta a punto de atacar y solo porque ella le abrió la puerto, por que no pudo quedarse callada disfrutar del momento.

- No se muy bien que significa para mi – ella voltea su rostro para fijarlo en un punto en el horizonte, no desea llorar frente a él – lo único que de lo que estoy seguro que besarte y hacerte el amor es algo que he deseado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ella lo voltea a ver sorprendida y sin poder pronunciar una palabra, es él quien se acerca para besarla y recostarla sobre el sillón,

- Si deseas que vayamos más despacio

- No… ni se te ocurra detenerte ahora

Le hace el amor por primera vez sobre la alfombra de su sala, no se dieron cuenta en que momento se cayeron del sillón pero poco les importo, a medio vestir con los jeans de ambos enredados en sus pies la penetra con dulzura y Lisa gime su nombre, a lo que el responde con su gruñido.

Es mucho mejor que las fantasías de ambos, Rick jamás pudo haber imaginado lo sensual que es la mujer debajo de él, los movimientos de sus caderas y la forma en que acaricia su espalda sobre su camisa medio abierta, su lengua lamiendo su barbilla, como muerde el lóbulo de su oreja. Lisa disfruta el como él ha aumentado el ritmo y fuerza, mientras sus fuertes manos acarician sus senos sobre la tela de su blusa y sostén, como busca sus labios y la observa como queriendo aprender cada uno de sus gestos de placer.

Cuando al fin explotan, lo hacen juntos, él le exige que abra los ojos y los fijes en los suyos para compartir su orgasmo y cuando grita su nombre – Lisa – la joven de veintitrés años se da cuenta que la maldición se ha roto para siempre.

Al día siguiente el la despierta frotando su erección mañanera en su trasero, algo mucho mejor que un brownie y un feliz cumpleaños, en algún momento de la noche movieron la acción de su sala a su habitación, hicieron nuevamente el amor en su cama, desnudos conociendo cada rincón de su cuerpo y buscando aquellos puntos que los hacen gemir de placer; terminaron rendidos y durmieron juntos.

- Sabes definitivamente tenemos que celebrar algo la próxima semana

- Prometiste llevarme a un karaoke a que torturara a la gente con mi maravillosa voz

- Creo que tienes razón, que te parece nuestro aniversario de una semana

- Esa es una excelente idea piloto

- Tenemos algunas horas antes de que Claudia llame para ver como salió nuestro plan – le frota nuevamente su masculinidad – debemos aprovecharlas

- Y que propones? – le responde coqueta, volteándose para frotarse ahora ella contra él

- No lo se… después de hacer el amor toda la mañana, ya veremos que pasa

Rick Hunter siempre ha sido un hombre valiente, uno que no pierde el tiempo en discursos idiotas, así que la besa y es feliz que hayan decidido dormir desnudos, se coloca sobre ella y la penetra sin dejar de besarla con pasión, ahora no hubo necesidad de tequila para romper su coraza, a partir de anoche sabe que Lisa no volvera a utilizarla con él.

El último pensamiento coherente de Lisa es una nueva resolución como la que hizo para dejar de celebrar su nacimiento… "Desde hoy comenzare a celebrar mis cumpleaños… incluso seguiré el consejo del sombrerero loco e implementare el feliz no cumpleaños, todo lo que sea necesario para volver a disfrutar de tan excelente regalo"


End file.
